


This Night is Sparkling

by paraselene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Engagement, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Slowburn, Romance, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: The two of them meet at a party and Wonwoo seems to have become enchanted with Mingyu's charms. Wonwoo could only hope that Mingyu wasn't in love with someone else.





	1. I Was Enchanted To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired from Taylor Swift's song 'Enchanted'. It has been an old prompt of mine that I was planning to use for another fandom but I didn't push through with it so here I am now. This is for my friend, Amie, who wanted a Meanie wedding fic and I kinda just merged both of our ideas together.
> 
> It's my first multi-chap fic in a while and I hope I write it well. Updates will probably be weekly but I can't promise anything. I hope you'll all enjoy my first ever Meanie fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo gets dragged by his father to another one of those parties he hated. Everything was monotonous in his eyes and only the stars in the night sky added color to this monotonous scene. That is until someone with a bright smile that shone like the stars came in and gave color to everything.

Everything around Jeon Wonwoo looked monotonous. It was another boring party. People pranced around the ballroom in their expensive suits and dresses as they wine and dine while they engaged in conversation with fellow guests. Women talked about their shopping tales while men engaged in business conversations.

A few acquaintances and business associates of Wonwoo's father approached him for short talks. They kept remarking on how much he has grown since the last they saw him, and look forward to him taking over the family business in the near future.

 _I'm sure you'll make your father proud_ , they said. Wonwoo could care less about the adults trying to flatter him. This is what he hated the most about the parties that his father would bring him to, all the pointless small talk adults tried to make with him when in reality, they hardly had any genuine interest in the young heir. He was forced to laugh and fake smiles when people approached him as he stood alone in the far corner of the ballroom while his father was busy mingling somewhere in the crowd.

Wonwoo never really liked socializing. If he could avoid it, he always would. But Wonwoo would always attend parties with his father even if he disliked it because he wanted to be a good son.

Wonwoo's eyes kept shifting in an attempt to find something in the party that would distract him from his boredom, but unfortunately, there was nothing interesting enough. The whole party was still monotonous in his eyes. Wonwoo just wanted to go home already.  
  
Wonwoo casts his eyes down and a sigh escapes his lips. He decides to momentarily escape the suffocating atmosphere by getting some fresh air at the balcony.

Wonwoo was thankful that everyone was too busy enjoying themselves inside the hall. He had the balcony all to himself. There, he looks up and gazes at the night sky full of stars. Rather than the artificial lights made by the ornate chandeliers mounted on the ceiling of the ballroom, Wonwoo preferred the natural shimmer the stars had. The enchanting beauty of the starry sky was one of the things that Wonwoo had always preferred more than the luxurious material things he was showered with since he was young. His lips curve up and there was now a small spark of color added to the monotonous environment.

After a few minutes, Wonwoo decides to throw himself back into the colorless celebration and returns to the spot where he had stood before, hoping no one would approach him anymore. He just stands there and observes everyone his eyes lay upon, his face visibly vacant and bored.

As Wonwoo scans the hall, across the room he sees a silhouette walk into the party. The silhouette reveals to be a young man that stood a few centimeters taller than Wonwoo. He had black hair and tanned skin. The young man was wearing a white turtle neck and a black blazer. The young man heads straight for someone they know and when they greet him, a smile appears on his face, causing his canine to show. Wonwoo couldn't take his eyes off the guy.

The young man catches Wonwoo from the corner of his eye, and stares at him for a good few seconds before he suddenly flashes a smile and starts walking over towards Wonwoo.

Wonwoo felt heat rush to his cheeks as the guy kept looking into his eyes while he made his way to him. Although he felt shy and embarrassed, Wonwoo somehow couldn't break the eye contact. He felt like he was captivated with just one look, and now, he can't seem to move away from his spot and escape.

"What are you doing here alone in the corner?" The guy asks when he reaches Wonwoo. His tone was a bit playful and a smile was still plastered on his face.

"Enjoying the party in my own way." Wonwoo shrugs, trying to make himself sound calm despite the sudden butterflies in his stomach caused by the stranger in front of him. The taller simply hums in response.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before, but if I'm not mistaken this is the first time we've met and talked?" Wonwoo almost choked at the stranger's words after being caught off guard. It sounded like some cringey pick up line used in romcom movies. He shakes his head from side to side, eyes closed and lips pursed into a thin line. _This guy was unbelievable (and cute)_ , Wonwoo thought to himself.

"We've probably seen each other at these parties." A smile suddenly graces Wonwoo's lips. This was probably the most genuine smile Wonwoo has shown the whole evening. The stranger finds himself gawking at Wonwoo and his smile.

Before their conversation could get any deeper, a deep voice calls out Wonwoo's name. Both turn their heads to the direction of the voice.

"There you are, son." It was Wonwoo's father. The older Jeon made his way towards the two young men with someone following behind him. Wonwoo's father sees the "stranger" Wonwoo was talking to and breaks out into a grin.

"I see you've met Mingyu." The older Jeon remarks and Wonwoo raises a brow, sending his father a confused look. Wonwoo peeks at "Mingyu" to see if he was aware as to what his father was going on about, but Mingyu looked just as confused as he was. Before Wonwoo could open his mouth to ask, the man behind the older Jeon speaks.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!" The man slightly raises his voice. Wonwoo recognizes the man who just spoke. It was one of his father's business partners and close friend.

"I can't believe you're late to your own party." The man sighs as he shakes his head. Mingyu shoots the older man a shy grin, looking apologetic for his tardiness.

"Sorry dad. After I picked up Minghao at the airport we got caught in traffic." Apparently, the tall stranger Wonwoo was talking to was Mr. Kim's son and the main man of tonight's celebration. Mr. Kim sighs once again, seemingly used to his son's behavior.

"It seems like you two already know each other so I guess there's no need for introductions." Wonwoo's father chimes in.

"It'd be good if you two could be close friends like your father and I." Mingyu's father adds.

"Well then, we'll leave you two to enjoy the party." The older Kim turns his heel and walks away.

"By the way, Wonwoo." Wonwoo's father starts. "We have to leave the party earlier than planned. Your mother just booked a flight to Japan early, tomorrow morning."

Wonwoo chuckled. How typical of his mother to plan unexpected trips like that. Sometimes he and his father have it hard when his mother has her sudden whims, but at least the lady was happy.

The older Jeon shifts his eyes to Mingyu and greets him a 'Happy Birthday' before finally leaving the two young men to themselves. There was a bit of awkward silence when the older men had left but Mingyu decides to break it by speaking up first.

"I'm Mingyu. Kim Mingyu." Mingyu holds out a hand to Wonwoo and he takes the hand that Mingyu offers and shakes it. "Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu gives Wonwoo a toothy grin, his canine once again showing. All of a sudden, it was as if daylight came crashing in and the monotonous scenery in Wonwoo's eyes was now filled with vivid colors. All just from Mingyu's smile.

Wonwoo quickly lets go of Mingyu's hand as he suddenly felt embarrassed and his heart beat went a bit faster. A light shade of pink dyes Wonwoo's cheeks and he hopes it isn't noticeable. Wonwoo covers his mouth with a fist and fakes a cough.

"Happy birthday." Wonwoo softly greets. Mingyu thanks Wonwoo for the greeting, the bright smile he had since earlier never disappears from his face. Mingyu started looking like a big, cute puppy to Wonwoo because of his smile.

The two start having a more meaningful conversation now that they were past the introductions. Mingyu learns that Wonwoo is a year older than him. They both find it funny how their fathers are good friends yet they only introduce their sons to each other now. They discover basic information about each other as they went on with their conversation.

Wonwoo hadn't noticed that he had been enjoying his conversation with the younger. He didn't feel any drag unlike when he was speaking to the adults. Mingyu was good company to be with. He had many amusing stories to tell. Everything was less boring and more colorful now. Wonwoo never felt like this in any party he had attended even when friends of the same age had also attended.

Mingyu was different.

 _Mingyu was different_ , Wonwoo's mind repeats. Before he could delve deeper into the thought, his father had tapped his shoulder telling him that it was time to go.

"I had fun tonight." Wonwoo said as he was smiling. _He had fun tonight._

"I'm glad. Thanks for coming to my party." Mingyu was still smiling. Wonwoo seems to have found another thing that he liked.

*

Inside the car on their way home, Wonwoo's father brings up his meeting with Mingyu.

"It looked like you and Mingyu had fun talking." The older Jeon, who was sitting at the right side of the vehicle, glanced at his son who was looking out the window. Wonwoo simply hummed in response, his mind was in deep thought.

"It'd be great if the two of you become good friends. You two will be the future business partners once Mingyu's father and I step down as the CEOs of our companies in the future." Wonwoo nods in response but his mind was just somewhere else.

Wonwoo's mind was replaying the moment Mingyu started walking towards him earlier that evening, eyes locked onto each other. Wonwoo remembers Mingyu's bright smile. How could he forget when it never disappeared the whole time the two of them were talking. Mingyu's smile... it reminded him of the night sky full of shimmering stars. It shined brightly and beautifully. It sparked vivid colors to his monotonous world.

Jeon Wonwoo found himself blushing all the way home at all these thoughts he had about the young man he had just met. It seems he was enchanted to meet Kim Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the first chapter? I hope it wasn't too lacking. I know I've got a lot to improve on but I think I did well on this one here. I'm always open for constructive criticism though so throw them at me~
> 
> Next chapter might come out next week but I can't guarantee anything. I'm working on a few other fics and some of them are also mutli-chaptered so things might get a bit messy when it comes to updates. I'll do my best so it doesn't get messy.
> 
> For updates on my fics, you can go to my twitter @aJUNice_0610 (you can also scream at me there about anything).


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo just wanted to enjoy his cup of cafe latte and read a book in peace. Why was his annoyingly loud best friend here with him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back. It has been quite a long time before I got this updated. If you follow me on twitter, you'll know that I've been through a lot these past few months. Hopefully, I can get back on track with this fic especially for the people wanting to read its updates.
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Everything has already been outlined so updates might be smoother :)

The air was filled with the fragrant aroma of coffee while people enjoyed the quiet ambiance as they read the available books that filled the large shelves that occupied the walls of this library-themed cafe. A brunet wearing round specs sat by the table in the inner most corner of the cafe, accompanied by another young man who seemed like he was sniggering while the one in glasses was talking.

"So you're telling me that it's been three days since the party, and  you even went to Japan the day after, but your mind is still preoccupied by Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo groaned at the words thrown at him by black-haired man with puffy cheeks seated across him. Why did he ever think it was a good idea to tell him about the (cute) guy he met at the party to Kwon Soonyoung, his idiotic best friend whose mouth had no filter whatsoever?

"I can't believe my best friend finally has a crush after what? Since forever?" Soonyoung kept teasing Wonwoo, very much amused at this whole ordeal his best friend was going through. Wonwoo, on the other hand, wanted to throw his cup of cafe latte at Soonyoung, but he restrained himself from doing so because this cafe was currently his favorite hangout spot and he'd rather not be banned here.

"Keep your voice down." Wonwoo scolded Soonyoung, who was being a bit too loud for the kind of place they were at.

"It's just a crush. It's not like it's love at first sight or anything. Besides, I don't even believe in those kinds of things." Wonwoo tries to shrug and act like it's no big deal, but leave it to Soonyoung to come up with an amazing assumption from what he was told.

"Nope!" Soonyoung exclaims.

"Believe me. It's love at first sight." Soonyoung says with conviction. His lips grow into a wide grin, a sign of how proud he was at himself with his conclusion and of the following words that came out of his mouth.

"I should know because that's how I fell in love with Jihoon." Wonwoo recalls the story of his best friend and how he had met the love of his life two years ago.

 

***

 

Kwon Soonyoung was the son of the president of Pledis Entertainment, one of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea. He also worked as a choreographer for the company. Lee Jihoon, on the other hand, was the company's newly hired composer. Soonyoung happened upon their company's newest employee while he was playing the piano in one of the vacant practice rooms at the office. Soonyoung instantly fell in love at the sight of Jihoon smiling as he spun enchanting melodies on the piano.

When Jihoon had finished playing, only then had he realized that Soonyoung had entered the room and stood by the door, patiently and quietly, waiting for the young composer to finish. Jihoon is surprised by the sudden presence of a stranger. He's probably—or obviously he meant to say, someone from the company, but since today was his first day he hasn't quite familiarized himself with everyone yet. The two men stare at each other for a few moments with silence hanging in the air until Soonyoung decides to speak up first.

"You're Lee Jihoon, right? My dad's has been bragging about finding a genius young composer and how he's gonna be an important asset to the company." Jihoon raises a brow, eyes still not breaking contact with the man standing by the door.

"Dad..." Jihoon mutters. He finally figures out who the guy is.

"I believe you're Kwon Soonyoung then?" Soonyoung breaks out into a smile knowing that this beautiful angel descended from heaven—or that's how Soonyoung describes him—knows his name.

"I'll be straightforward." Soonyoung starts. Jihoon frowns but Soonyoung finds the expression all too adorable that it's taking everything in him right now not to pounce on the angel in front of him.

"I think I've just fallen in love with you." Soonyoung says without pause or hesitation. Jihoon is taken by surprise by the sudden confession from his boss' son. The only words he could reply with was "NO" before storming out of the room with heat suddenly rushing to his cheeks.

 

After their first encounter, Soonyoung pestered Jihoon continuously whenever he had free time. Whether Jihoon was busy composing a new song in his studio, was directing someone during recordings, or even when he enjoying eating alone, Soonyoung would pop out of nowhere with that idiotic grin of his that annoyed Jihoon so much.

One day, after having enough of Soonyoung's antics, Jihoon decides to confront him. The air was tense in the same practice room where Soonyoung first saw Jihoon. The young composer had called Soonyoung out to this room because he had something important to discuss with him. The choreographer's ears perked at the word "important," expectant to hear words he had been wishing to hear from Jihoon's mouth.

The room was filled with silence as the two had a staring contest. Soonyoung was waiting for Jihoon to speak first since the latter was the one who invited him to talk. Soonyoung smiles as he waits for Jihoon to talk, and Jihoon lets out and exasperated sigh when Soonyoung flashes the smile.

"Listen Kwon, we need to talk." Jihoon starts.

"What do you want to talk about, Jihoon?" Soonyoung harmlessly asks, and Jihoon somehow gets irritated. He really can't handle Kwon Soonyoung.

"Let me be honest with you Kwon. What you're doing is making me uncomfortable, okay. Can you please just leave me alone?" Jihoon sounded as stern as he could because he has had enough of Soonyoung always appearing out of nowhere.

"Okay." Jihoon couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Okay?" He asks to confirm and Soonyoung nods, no longer smiling.

"Sorry," was the only word Soonyoung muttered before leaving Jihoon alone in the practice room.

 

After their confrontation, Soonyoung no longer bothered Jihoon. This should have made the young composer happy since no one was disturbing him anymore, but somehow he feels even more annoyed than when there was someone disrupting his peace.

 

The silence was deafening.

 

Jihoon starts having trouble with composing and he's cooped himself in his studio for almost a whole day now, trying to squeeze his brain for a brand new melody. He looks at the time and sees it's a little bit past midnight. He decides it was time for a short break and maybe a midnight snack.

When he opens the door of his studio, he sees a plastic bag hanging on the door knob. There was jjajangmyeon, a bottle of cola and a little note inside the paper bag. The words written on the note were:

 

            " _Don't push yourself too hard. Take a break and eat this."_

 

Judging from how the food was still warm and the cola still cold, it hasn't been long since the paper bag was left there. It wasn't written who it was from so Jihoon wondered who could have left him the food. He had grown close enough to the other employees, especially the other composers that work for Pledis, but no one had come to mind who would do something like this for him. Although a bit skeptical, he takes the paper bag and decides to eat it inside his studio.

While Jihoon enjoys the meal it suddenly hits him. There could be only one person in this whole company who'd do something like this for him. Once he finishes the food, he immediately heads out and goes straight to the dance practice room.

The composer peeks in from the small window on the door and scans the practice room. From his line of sight there wasn't anyone in the room, but the lights were still on so Jihoon was sure he was still there. Music starts to play and the composer's ears twitch at the familiar melody. It was one of his unfinished compositions. A figure slowly comes into vision, his whole body moving in time to the beat of the song. It was only instrumentals since Jihoon hasn't finished the lyrics to the song yet, but somehow, the person dancing was conveying something similar to what Jihoon wanted to express. The way his body moved told a story and it tugged at something inside Jihoon. He was drawn to the graceful yet precise movements, the intricate and soulful steps. Jihoon couldn't take his eyes off the dancer who poured his heart into each part of the choreography.  
  
"Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon pushes the door to the practice room open and calls out the other's name. The choreographer stops in his steps and turns his head to the direction of the door, surprised and eyes turning wide when he sees who called out his name.

The two silently gaze at each other as the music continues to play in the background. Jihoon opens his mouth and closes it again before anything could come out. Soonyoung slightly tilts his head in confusion.

"Did you eat the food I left? You've hardly left the studio since this morning so I was getting worried about you." _So it really was Soonyoung_ , Jihoon thought. The composer then realized that Soonyoung paid good attention to everything he did. The other even remembered his favorite food. He didn't appear out of nowhere every time just to annoy the hell out of Jihoon. Now, Jihoon felt like a jerk because it seemed like he overreacted towards Soonyoung's behavior.

When Soonyoung stopped bothering him, it felt like something started to become missing. Their occasional banter, Soonyoung's seemingly mindless insights on his music, the choreographer's loud laugh, his stupid smile... without realizing, Soonyoung became a regular part of Jihoon's daily life. And when Jihoon saw him dance with all his heart to the music he made, something inside him clicked and he finally knew why he felt unsettled when Soonyoung agreed to leave him alone.

"Kwon, I..." Jihoon pauses and bites his lower lip.

"Did I do something wrong again?" Soonyoung asks, voice a bit low.

"That's not it!" Jihoon quickly counters.

"Kwon, I mean- Soonyoung." Jihoon takes a deep breath. "Can we give it a try?"  
  
"Can we give what a try, Jihoon?" The choreographer cautiously asks.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Jihoon looks away from Soonyoung's gaze, trying to hide the red shade on his cheeks. Without noticing, Soonyoung was already in front of him. The choreographer grabs his hand and kisses him over the wrist. Soonyoung couldn't help but smile while asking, "Lee Jihoon, will you let me court you?"

Jihoon meets Soonyoung's eyes and looks intently at the other for a few seconds before looking down and giving him a small nod. Soonyoung pulls him in for a hug which Jihoon returns, wrapping his arms around the taller's waist and burying his embarrassed face into his chest.

 

***

 

"Hey, Won are you listening?" Wonwoo hums in response, eyes away from his best friend, staring at the busy sidewalk seen through the cafe's glass window.

"Both your dads want you to be friends, so why not get his number first?" Wonwoo sends a glare to Soonyoung while he, on the other hand, takes a bite out of his sandwich. "You won't gain anything from doing nothing. You gotta go and get your man!"

"Remember when you did that with Jihoon he told you to go away, and then you came crying to me about how the love of your life hates you." Wonwoo retorts; taking a sip of his cafe latte to calm himself down.

"Hey! At least it ended well, and we're now going into our second anniversary soon thank you very much." Soonyoung argues back, still continuing to eat his half-finished sandwich.

"Wait..." Soonyoung raises a questioning brow at his best friend. Wonwoo returns the gesture.

"Are you afraid he won't like you back?" Wonwoo almost spits his drink out upon hearing Soonyoung's words before sending another glare to the other.  
  
"Like. I. said." Wonwoo's every word were firm, wanting to make clear to his best friend that it wasn't the case.

"It's just a crush and it'll probably pass. What are parents want is for us to have a good relationship as future business partners. Getting into a relationship isn't my priority and who knows, he might already have—"  
  
"Wonwoo?" A cheery voice calls out Wonwoo's name and both boys turn to the direction where it came from. A few feet behind Soonyoung stood a familiar tall figure that had caught Wonwoo's eyes three nights before.  
  
"It's nice to see you here." Wonwoo starts feeling heat rush to his cheeks at this unexpected encounter.  
  
"Mingyu. What are you doing here?" Wonwoo was too surprised to ask anything else. He sounded like Mingyu wasn't supposed to be here or even know this place.

"I needed my fix of coffee and this was the nearest cafe on my way to uni." Mingyu shows the cup of coffee in his hand and flashes a smile, his canine showing in the process. Soonyoung looks at the tall man behind him from head to toe before glancing at his best friend. He sends his best friend a stupid smile, all too happy at this encounter.  
  
"What about you?" Mingyu returns Wonwoo's question.  
  
"I'm just— This is my favorite cafe." Wonwoo briefly explains, eyes unable to meet the taller's. Soonyoung fakes a cough and stares at his best friend's eyes, trying to telepathically tell him to introduce him to his crush. Wonwoo glares at Soonyoung before sighing in defeat.  
  
"Mingyu, this is Kwon Soonyoung. He's my—" Wonwoo pauses momentarily, contemplating on how he'll introduce Soonyoung. "He's a childhood friend."

"Hi. I'm Soonyoung. Wonwoo's BEST friend." Soonyoung corrects Wonwoo's introductions before he stands up to greet Mingyu, offering his hand for a shake. Mingyu takes it and introduces himself to Soonyoung as well.  
  
"Are you in a rush, Mingyu?" Soonyoung asks, and he could feel the daggers Wonwoo was throwing with his eyes from his back but chooses to ignore it.  
  
"Not really. I still have an hour and a half 'til my class." Soonyoung lits up when he hears this and glances at his best friend with a shit-eating grin on his face. The brunet doesn't like where this was going.

"Why don't you take my seat here. I'm just about to leave." Soonyoung offers. That's it. Wonwoo swears he'll kill Soonyoung later.

"Are you sure about that?" Mingyu warily asks. "I don't want to impose on you guys."

"It's alright. It's alright." Soonyoung reassures Mingyu. "My boyfriend just texted me and told me to come home."

"What?" Wonwoo raises his voice slightly.  
  
"It's true. Jihoon just texted, says he wants some food." Soonyoung shows him the text and the composer was really telling the choreographer to bring home some food. What Soonyoung didn't let Wonwoo see were deleted texts of Soonyoung telling Jihoon to tell him to come home asap and Jihoon asking why. The moment they realized Mingyu was in the cafe, Soonyoung grabbed his phone at lightning speed and set this up for his best friend.

"Are you leaving as well, Wonwoo?" Mingyu asks and before Wonwoo could reply, Soonyoung does it for him. "No he isn't. He hasn't finished reading the book and his drink."

"If that's the case, I'd love to accompany you for a while before my class starts." Mingyu immediately takes Soonyoung's seat and makes himself comfortable. Soonyoung says his goodbye and the two are left to their own. Awkward silence hangs in the air, opposite of what happened during their first meeting.  
  
"This cafe is nice." Mingyu starts to make the situation less awkward.  
  
"It is." A small smile is drawn onto Wonwoo's lips. "They have a lot of books and I can read peacefully here."  
  
"Oh, yeah. You did mentioned reading was a hobby of yours." Mingyu comments and it makes Wonwoo chuckle, slightly glad at how the younger remembered this fact from their conversation last time.  
  
"How was your trip to Japan?" Mingyu asks to keep their conversation going.  
  
"It was nice." Wonwoo starts, looking down at his drink before taking it up to his lips to sip a mouthful. "Mom wanted to go flower viewing before the blooming season ended. She's always spontaneous like that."  
  
"My mom's like that too. But if she can't get my dad and I to come, she'll definitely go alone. Mom's one strong, independent woman."  The two share a brief moment of laughter before they find themselves staring into each other's eyes, soft smiles on both their faces.

"Let's hangout like this more often." The younger suggests, and it takes a few seconds before Mingyu get's a small, approving nod from Wonwoo.  
  
"Let me borrow your phone." Wonwoo immediately unlocks his phone and hands it over to Mingyu, while Mingyu gives his phone to Wonwoo so that they can save each other's numbers.  
  
Now that they've exchanged numbers, they could contact each other anytime they wanted. But for now, both of them just enjoyed the company they were having at the moment. Next time was for another story. The fragrant aroma of coffee, the quiet ambiance, the random and simple conversation—this was what made both Wonwoo and Mingyu think, " _This feels nice._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soonhoon appeared earlier than I originally planned out hahaha sorry to all the meanie shippers out there. Chapter 2 became a soonhoon-centered chapter asjfhfdsafhasf Anyways, there's still meanie in there so I hope you liked the development. It might feel like things are being rushed but I promise the pacing will get better as the story progresses.
> 
> If you have anything you want to say to me, drop by my twitter so we can talk :) @aJUNice_0610


	3. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update regarding TNIS. Please read.

Hi guys. This is paraselene.

As much as I wanted to bring you guys a new update, I've reached a writer's block for this fic :(

I have everything up to the ending outlined already, but somehow, I can't render what's in my mind into words. I'm also not satisfied somehow with how I wrote the first two chapters. I feel like it was a bad setup.

I promise I won't abandon this fic, but I'm stuck between re-writing it or choosing to update. Please let me hear your thoughts to help me decide. I've also made a [poll](https://twitter.com/aJUNice_0610/status/1055061095407247360) at my twitter account; you can vote there to help me decide how to proceed with this story.  
  
I'm sorry and thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] JunHao and SoonHoon are in the tag but they aren't appearing until later chapters. Maybe chapter 3 onwards? This was supposed to be 3-5 chapters only, but my mind magically thought up of stuff that will make it longer. I still haven't completely planned out everything yet, but the major story line is already outlined. Characters and tags will be added as the story progresses. I hope you'll stick this fic out and stay tuned to how the story unfolds.


End file.
